


Buck Cross-Brave

by Wendymypooh



Series: TYR-A Day In The Life Series [2]
Category: The Young Riders (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: Buck has another troubling vision.





	Buck Cross-Brave

Running Buck Cross crouched by the flowing river, studying the reflection of the full moon, shimmering on the water. The river was quiet, its voice soft as it spoke to the moon. He strained to hear its words, for the river was wise, and tonight it was wisdom he sought.

He'd had another vision. A dark and troubling one, filled with a jumble of foreboding signs, all indicating to him that someone he loved was in danger…again. He didn't have any idea who it was though. 

He closed his eyes and offered up a prayer for protection over those he loved to the Great Spirit. He'd just finished his prayer when he heard a rustle of leaves so soft it might have only been a trick of the wind. He tensed, his hand hovering over the butt of his Colt, listening intently. His tension faded away when he heard the faint tinkle of beads and rustle of buckskin identified the intruder. 

"You shouldn't be out here, Wife." He scolded gently, without turning to face her. 

"I am well enough, Husband." Cherokee Rose knelt beside him, reaching out to place a hand on his arm. "Your soul called to me. You are troubled." 

He'd slipped out of their tepee when he'd awakened a short while earlier. He hadn't wanted to wake her by his restless thrashing about. She'd given birth to their daughter, Dancing Willow, four days earlier. This birth had been more difficult than the previous two and Cherokee was still healing. She needed as much rest as possible.   
He should have known she'd sense he was gone and awaken anyways. She was too attuned to his thoughts and moods. 

Buck sighed and turned to look at her. "I've had another vision." 

"Tell me." 

"It was dark and foreboding. Filled with jumbled images. A raven. A gun. Blood. "

Cherokee squeezed his arm where her hand rested on it. "What does it mean?" 

"I don't know." Buck's dark eyes were troubled as he gazed at her. "Yet. It is still so unclear. I just have this sense that someone I love is in danger." 

"We will ask the Great Spirit for protection over our family and guidance for you." Cherokee rose to her feet and held out a hand to him. "Come, Husband, let us return to our tepee and the warmth of our furs."

Buck hesitated a moment before taking her hand and rising to his feet. His vision still troubled him, but he realized he could do nothing more until he'd received more information from the spirits. For now, he would take solace in the fact that at least Cherokee and their children were safe in his protective care.


End file.
